


Vid for Sigh For The Prophet's Paradise

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: Lewis (TV), The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: Made to accompany the fantastic new story by Dawnwind. The Professionals updated to 2010, crossover with Inspector LewisDoyle goes undercover as a student to ferret out a terrorist cell in Oxford University. Bodie provides liaison with the Oxfordshire police but will a murder muck up CI5’s investigation?





	

[Sigh For The Prophet's Paradise](https://vimeo.com/184870981/0abd95b6bb)


End file.
